On My Own
by WitchhPrincess
Summary: Chase just married Maya, little does he know Angela's inlove with him. Songfic to On My Own from Les Miserables, T cause I'm paranoid. ChaseXMaya, one sided ChaseXAngela. One Shot!


A/N: I don't own Harvest Moon or Les Miserables.

It was the morning of Maya and Chase's wedding. The bright, gossamer sunlight pierced through my windows, forcing me to crawl out of bed and stand to the world that hated my existence. The man I loved was getting married today. The invitation was still sat on my windowsill, the magnolia paper brightly reminding me… _you'll never have him…_  
It was a sunny morning, but in the evening it was meant to rain. I'd promised Chase I'd be there, but as I stepped outside to do my chores before getting ready to go, I was having second thoughts. But then, I couldn't imagine my best friends face crinkling with worry at my disappearance. I'd just beam for the world, then slip out during the reception. Everyone would be focused on the happy couple, and not on the mellow farmer slipping into a storm. Whilst the morning had dawned clear and bright, a heavy thunder storm was forecast for the evening, mirroring my emotions perfectly.

As I took my seat in the middle of the pews, I nodded to Dr Jin, Anissa and Irene, who were also sitting in the pew. My addition filled the wooden bench, and I nervously flicked with the long, supple dress I'd donned. Everyone around me were wearing bright colours, I was probably the darkest in the room, my dress' coffee tones swirling with the pew's rich colour. I saw Chase smile at me from the Altar, and I smiled weakly back. _That should be me up there,_ a small voice in my head sighed. Suddenly, a wedding march struck up, and Maya began to walk down the aisle. The smile Chase had given me was multiplied tenfold – his blushing bride was stepping towards him, a white satin angel. Who'd ever compare my with the now frumpy looking farmer? I beamed outwardly as they exchanged vows, but inside I was dying. Inside, I was curling up and sobbing my heart out. Inside, I was numb. Everyone followed the happy couple out of the church, and I was one of the last to leave, straggling out with the group from the Doctor's, Luke and Calvin. A group photograph was taken, and then photos of different people with the bride and groom. Chase called me up to take a photo with them, I had half the heart to refuse but Julius pushed me forwards. I smiled awkwardly, hanging onto the edge of the pair and dreaming I was in the white today.

By the time the photos were all done, everyone trouped to the soon to be packed Inn, for a catered feast. I picked at my food, now flanked by Toby and Renee, who were too engrossed in their own wedding planning to notice me. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Maya force feeding Chase cake – thankfully one Yolanda had made – just as the first crack of thunder could be heard. I excused myself from the table and stood up, edging to the door.  
"Where'ya going, Angie?" Julius purred to me, leaning against the door.  
"Uhh…" I paled, not having a back up plan because I hadn't anticipated the lilac haired man to stop me. "The animals might be worried. I have to go back." I explained. Julius nodded.  
"Sure sure, I'll tell the happy couple you had to leave later." He informed me, and saw my flinch. "You don't wanna face them, do ya?" He asked, and I shook my head, my light brown tresses swishing. Julius sighed, he was the gossip king of the island, and as one of my best friends he was one of the first to notice my infatuation with a certain peach haired chef. "Be on your way." He ordered jokingly, and I nodded before slipping into the night.

I stood under the awning for a brief moment, the rain was heavier than I had anticipated, I was in a floor length dress and it was freezing. A small part of me wanted to walk back in, but before I knew it I was stepping into the cool air, letting the rain splatter against my skin. The loud music inside was blasting all across the town, so I decided to wander around for a short while as everyone else was inside, toasting to the happy couple, before heading back home. As I reached the end of a street, I looked back to the inn and exhaled deeply, letting my warm breath condense in the air as it steamed out of my nostrils like smoke. Then, in less than a whisper, I began to sing.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me." I murmured, my hair plastered to the sides of my head, "all alone, I walk with him 'till morning." The lights in the inn flickered, and I could hear one of my favourite songs beginning to play. Normally, I'd be up there dancing. I don't think I'll be dancing to this song again for a while. "Without him…" I continued, feeling the solitude comforting me in a way a shoulder to cry on wouldn't. "I feel his arms around me" my voice was less than a horse whisper as I sung, wandering a little closer to the party. "And when I lose my way I close my eyes….and he has found me" the lyrics were flowing easily off my tongue, as if I'd known them my whole life. My eyes slowly sunk away from the brick building to the cobble street I was standing on. "In the rain, the pavement shines like silver" I whispered. "All the lights are misty in the river" my cracking voice was serenading, as my eyes locked on a puddle with the inn's reflection in it. "In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight." I whispered, looking at the dripping leaves near me as I made my way across. "And all I see" I snapped my eyes to the inn "is him and me" I closed my eyes "forever and forever." I sung quietly. I opened my eyes to hear cheering inside, and one of the lights upstairs flick on. I saw two familiar silhouettes, kissing and embracing in the light, as I snuck closer the shadows. Lighting streaked across the sky, a bright light flash, bringing me to my senses.

"And….I know…." I began to continue, once both the silhouettes were out of sight in the room, "it's only in my mind." I began to creep up towards Caramel River District, knowing soon the party would be over and it would look odd if I was just stood outside in the rain. "That I'm talking to myself, and not to him." I said through tears as I passed below the inn. "And although, I know that he is blind…. Still I say! There's a way for us…" my voice was getting stronger, as my throat was getting sorer. Once I'd passed into the quitter areas of the island, my dress was tearing at the hem but I was beginning to belt. "I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone-"I threw a glance back towards the inn. "The river's just a river." I turned back, loving the solitude of this district at night as I charged towards the actual river. "Without him, the world around me changes…" the trees and the river were bashing choppily in the wind, as my hair and skirts whipped around me. "The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!" I sung, spinning around as tears sprung in my eyes, until I was facing the Inn again. "I LOVE HIM." I screamed into the storm. "BUT EVERYDAY I'M LEARNING." The song was being swept away by the winds as soon as the words hit the air. "All my life, I've only been pretending!" I belted, falling to my knees in the mud. "Without me, his world will go on turning!" I was crying heavily now, my salty tears falling on the already saturated ground. "A world that's full of happiness-"I began to hyperventilate now "-that I HAVE NEVER KNOWN!" I screamed, falling back into the mud.

"I love him." I panted, chest rising and falling erratically. "I love him." I repeated as if to try and steal some of him from Maya. "I love him." I cried again, feeling the cool mud swirling around my body, ruining my dress but cleansing my body. "But only on my own."


End file.
